Bit me!
by addy2013
Summary: how well do you know of the past of your mother? your father? what will you do to save the ones you claim so close to your heart? who would you die for them? would you become something you hate?


He bit me! That means I have twenty-four hours to get the antidote, and I'm at least two days away from home. I couldn't believe it, my life was perfect. I had everything I wanted, a loving home, family, and friends. I was about to graduate but then the zombie apocalypse came and now the government isn't doing anything. The zombie apocalypse started three years ago. Let me tell you how it started.

It was a normal day as any, Kyle was playing his video games, Mom was cleaning and I was getting my beauty rest. That day was my seventeenth birthday and it was Saturday. I had a party planned that would beat everyone else's. Mom always made sure things were in order and, if I wanted something, I got it. Same way for Kyle. We are the center of Mom's world.

"ZOMBIES!" I heard my brother scream. He screams like a little girl.

"STOP PLAYING YOUR VIDEO GAME!" I yell back. I was in bed and didn't want to hear him narrating his video game while he tried to beat his own high score. It was a Saturday morning. "NO ONE WAKES UP AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING, ESPECIALLY ON A SATURDAY!"

"GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA OF BED RIGHT NOW! YOUR BROTHER ISN'T MESSING WITH HIS VIDEO GAME!" I heard mom yell. When she says's that you better, or you're getting left behind.

"THERE'S NO ZOMBIES! YOU WATCH TOO MUCH NEWS AND READ THE NEWSPAPER WAY TOO MUCH!" I yell back to my mom. I was getting dressed and getting a book-bag together of clothes and other essential stuff.

As I walked slowly down the stairs I saw mom putting the couch against the wall and Kyle was hiding in the hall closet. "Get to the hall closet and hide with your brother." My mom said as I finally hopped off the steps and walked over to the hall closet. I opened the door and walked in. The closet got bigger. There was a huge hole in the back and a tunnel leading god knows where.

We live in a small community in a small area of Pennsylvania. This small area is called Octorara-Ville, stupid name for a stupid town. We were told by the government "zombies" were coming, so we should hide and make preparations for the ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. They told that to us two years ago. My friends always thought the government lied and it was a big joke. I thought it was kind of true, but not really. Now as I hid in the hall closet with my little brother, I realized they didn't lie, their timing was way off.

"GO DOWN THE TUNNEL!" I heard my mom yell. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU MOM!" I yell back at her. I can't leave my mom. She takes care of me, even when I'm a brat and I say really mean things to her. "COME ON, YOU CAN MAKE IT IF YOU RUN! PLEASE MOM! WE NEED YOU!"

She knew what I was going to do but, before I did it, I saw her run by me and grab me back and pull me inside and slam the hall closet door. "Let's get down that tunnel fast."

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked. I picked him up because he walks really slowly. Mom got the bags of what we needed then we jogged down the tunnel. The tunnel had a weird scent, it smelt like cigars and earth mixed but, on the other hand, it smelt really enticing. We walked for what seemed like hours but really it was only forty-five minutes. Mom, Kyle, and I came into a big large stone structure under ground. It smelled very funny; it was like a smell between burnt rubber and cigarette smoke.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Someone shouted from above us. When I looked up I saw wires and look out towers everywhere.

"What are they talking about?" I ask my mom as Kyle squirms in my arms.

"I set this whole thing up. What do you think about it?" Mom asks.

"This is amazing." I say as more people come from the houses'. "They look brand new. How did you do it?"

"I had this hole dug a few years ago, just in case, and then when the notice for a zombie apocalypse came, I had a few friends build these houses'. They are all the same size, have running water and electricity, and we have tunnels that go everywhere. Didn't think your old mom had it in her, did you? Oh, I just remembered something. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yells the last part.

The space is huge; it has everything.

"What about clothes?" I ask as we walk towards the house that's in the middle of everything.

"We have tunnels that lead to the mall. We barricaded that last night; we also barricaded a lot of grocery stores, weapons room, and empty houses up top that lead to the tunnels." Mom explained. She did it all.

Well, back to the part where I got bit by the zombie. I couldn't believe it. If I had Kyle at my back that would never have happened, but he went crazy and tried to find a cure for the zombie, or at least tried to slow it down. Instead he made an antidote that you have to take with in twenty-four hours of getting bit. I could always use the tubes that he set up. The tubes are a faster easier portal to get home. You just get transported through air; it only takes an hour but the closet one is ten hours away and that's straight through zombie territory. I'd be cutting it mega close. I get on my ninja, get out my long swords and head straight into zombie territory. I cut down at least a hundred zombies before I make it to the tube. I run to the tube and push the button. Next thing I know I wake up to Kyle leaning over me checking me for side effects.

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Kyle asks.

I nod my head. "Am I cured?"

"Yes but I took some samples of your blood and found something very interesting." Kyle says as he sits the bed up.

"What is it?" I ask; something is wrong.

"I tested our blood types and we aren't the same. I then compared mine to Mom's and Dad's and we aren't the same. I was adopted. They never told me." I can see tears forming in Kyle's eyes; he never cries.

Adrianna Swick

Period 4


End file.
